Sunrise Over The Impala
by YoukaiNemisis
Summary: Destiel fic written for sevendeadlyrabbits. Dean and Cas watch the sun rise over the ocean, and Dean gets to see some other things, too. Rated M for sex!


Dean steps out of the Impala in the pre-dawn light and gives a great, jaw cracking yawn. Sam is still asleep back at the motel; Dean has got his four hours and needs to be out, doing something. For the very first time, they're waiting on Garth. _Garth_, of all people. Garth has a contact that can get the Winchester boys the implement they need to gank the honey-yo thing they're hunting, but for now all they can do is wait. So here is Dean, sitting on the hood of the Impala, waiting for the sun to rise over the ocean. He yawns again, then almost jumps out of his skin as he hears the sound of fabric rustling and Castiel appears beside him.

He opens his mouth to say, 'damn it, Cas!', then sighs. What would be the point? It's not like the angel listened to him to previous hundred times he's said it. So instead, he offers, "Hiya, Cas, what's up?" Castiel cocks his head and his blue eyes bore into Dean. Before he can say anything, Dean hastily adds, "I mean, what's going on?"

"I..." Castiel pauses, then shakes his head. "Actually, I think I was... bored." Dean blinks, completely nonplussed.

"You were what?"

"Bored." Castiel gives a shrug, leaning one hip against the Impala's grill. "Nothing was, as you say, 'up'." He makes those little air quotes with his fingers, and Dean fights down a grin. He'd never admit it to anyone, but he thinks its kinda cute when Cas does that.

"So you thought you'd come visit. How..." Dean searches for a word, then stops and gives a shrug of his own and turns his gaze back out over the ocean.

"What are you and Sam doing here?" the angel asks, moving to sit on the hood, too.

"There's this thing called a honey-yo turning the good people of Calais into hamburger."

"Do you mean a huniyoh?" Of course Cas would know the real name of the thing. Dean gives another shrug and a nod.

"We're waiting on a weapon to gank the thing." Cas straightens up and tugs at the lapels of his trench coat.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, no," Dean waves the offer off. "I mean, thanks, but we've got this one." The angel looks a little forlorn, and Dean frowns. "Cas, what is it?" Castiel remains silent, and Dean gives him a nudge with his elbow. "C'mon, man, talk to me. Something's up." Castiel's eyes return to the horizon, and Dean follows his gaze to watch the sun crawl its way into the sky in a bloom of reds and oranges and pinks. "Pretty," he notes aloud. "Now spill it." He watches the angel open and close his mouth a few times, and then words leave Castiel's mouth in a rush.

"I find myself thinking about you in what might be construed as an inappropriate manner." Dean blinks, fascinated, trying to make the words make sense.

"Run that by me again, a little slower this time." Castiel glares at him.

"I've been thinking about you, Dean. About you... and me." The angel shakes his head, and adds in mutter, "Sexually." Dean chokes.

"Say what now?" Castiel snaps to his feet.

"I should go." Dean stands just as quickly as Cas did and grabs the angel's arm.

"No friggin' way. You can't just drop a bombshell like that and flutter on out." He pauses, and lets the words really sink in. "You mean to say, you... want me?" Castiel turns those blue, blue eyes on Dean and replies simply.

"Yes."

"I thought you were a virgin," Dean replies, keeping his hand on Cas' arm. "And I thought angels didn't... Well, didn't think like that." Cas looks away.

"We're not supposed to. But after... everything, I think I've become more... human in my desires. I can't stop thinking about... About you. About what it would be like." Desire, hot and unexpected, stirs in Dean's belly. Images flash through his mind, and his mouth begins to water. "But I don't know if you desire men, and I don't want you to feel... uncomfortable." Dean can't help it, he laughs, and Cas looks injured.

"You can't say something like that and have me not be a little uncomfortable, okay?" Dean pauses, trying to choose his words carefully. "I can't say I'm totally against the idea." Castiel blinks at him. "And it's not about desiring men, Cas, it's... you." Slowly, carefully, Dean leans forward, giving Cas time to pull away and gently touches his lips to the angel's. For a moment they're frozen in the soft dawn light, lips tenderly touching, a first kiss that Dean knows he will always remember. Then Cas is on him, mouth moving, lips parting hungrily as he pushes Dean back onto the hood of the Impala. All Dean can do is hang on as Cas' tongue invades his mouth, and he's stunned by the sheer animal passion of it.

Dean tangles one hand in Cas' coat, the other in the angel's hair as Cas kisses him hard and grinds him against the car. His cock is stiffening, and he can feel Cas getting hard, too. With a moan and a shift of his shoulders, rolls them until he's on top, pressing Cas down, and he breaks the kiss with a gasp. "Last chance to stop," Dean manages, rolling his hips against the angels'. Cas looks up at Dean, an expression the man has never seen on his face, a look of desire, of raw need.

"I believe the appropriate response is, if you stop I will have to kill you," Cas growls. Dean grins, then lowers his head for a long, hard kiss, while one hand fumbles with Cas' belt. He slips his hand inside the angel's pants and strokes his fingers along Cas' hard length, and the angel responds by throwing his head back, eyes closed tight as he moans. It's one of the most erotic things Dean has ever seen, so he does it again, smiling at the way Cas writhes, cream overcoat and white shirt framed by the shiny black of the Impala. Dean moves his hands up, and Cas lifts his head, a noise of disappointment coming from his kiss swollen lips. Dean grabs each side of that white, white shirt and yanks. Buttons fly everywhere as the angel's chest is bared, and Cas freezes as Dean lowers his head and places a kiss just over Castiel's heart. He shifts a little to the right, then flicks his tongue over Cas' nipple, and is rewarded by another moan. So he begins to suck, hard, leaving a red mark, before he turns his attention lower.

Dean kisses his way down Cas' chest and stomach, stopping to glance up as he delicately presses his tongue into Cas' belly button. Castiel is looking down at him, balanced on his elbows, and there is a wild look in his angel's eyes, so Dean goes lower, pushing Cas' pants to mid thigh and baring his angel's cock to the air as he lowers himself to one knee. Ever so slowly, Dean strokes along Castiel's length, enjoying the small, helpless sounds his angel is making. He leans in, and, keeping eye contact all the while, takes the head of Cas' member into his mouth. The angel's eyes roll back in his head and he falls back against the hood of the Impala, hands out flung and twitching slightly. So Dean takes a breath, and takes as much of Castiel's length inside his mouth as he can. Cas' spine bows, and his angel moans, and Dean is encouraged to continue, sucking and licking, fingers gently rolling Cas' balls.

"Dean," Castiel whimpers. "Dean, I'm... I feel..." His angel's spine bows again, and he cries out as the bitter taste of his seed fills Dean's mouth. Dean swallows, then swallows again as Cas' first orgasm rolls down Dean's throat, leaving Cas limp and gasping, a fallen angel with skin like snow against the black of the car. Dean rises, sliding up Castiel's body, and presses himself chest to chest with his angel. He waits, patiently, until Cas blinks and looks up at him, a smile like the sunrise behind them on his face. That smile dims a little as Castiel's hands lift to rest on Dean's hips.

"You're still... Can I do that to you?" Dean grins, and reaches down between Cas' legs, brushing up and between his angel's ass cheeks.

"There is something else we can do," Dean replies, before bringing his fingers back to Cas' mouth. "Open," he commands, and his angel obediently parts his lips. "Suck them," Dean invites, a task that Cas eagerly falls to. Dean's never been so hard in his life, watching his angel suck his fingers, and he can't help a little moan of his own. When his fingers are good and wet, he removes them from Cas' mouth and moves them down again, pulling Cas further down the hood as he does so. He slides his fingers over Cas' hole, gently, slowly, and finally slides one finger inside his angel. Cas cries out, and Dean freezes.

"Did I hurt you?" he worries. Castiel frantically shakes his head.

"Don't stop," the angel gasps. "Dean, please, don't stop." Dean obliges, and so very soon one finger is followed by a second and a third. His fingers shift and probe, and when Cas bucks up against him, crying out and writhing, he knows he's hit the angel's prostate. He flicks it again and again, and Cas is getting hard again. "I want... I need... More. Please, Dean..." the angel whimpers. "Please?" The hand not inside Cas makes swift work of his belt, baring Dean's erection, and he positions himself just right, the tip of his cock pressed against Castiel's hole.

"We're going to go slow," Dean gasps. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop." Cas grabs Dean's hips again and looks up at him, meeting Dean's hazel eyes with his azure ones.

"You can't hurt me. Do it, please, please!" Watching the angel beg with that swollen mouth is almost too much, and Dean has to bite down on his lip to control himself or he'll come before he's even started. Slowly, ever so slowly, he eases his way inside until he's completely sheathed inside his angel. Castiel moans and writhes, and again Dean bites down on his lip, fighting to regain control. He slides out, then back in, watching Cas toss his head from side to side, completely lost in the sensation. Dean wraps one hand around Castiel's cock, and his angel cries out again as Dean begins to rock his hips and tug Cas' shaft in the same rhythm. Cas' hands tighten on Dean's hips as he moans and begins to meet Dean's thrusts, and he's so hot and so tight that Dean starts to lose it. His thrusts get faster, and Cas' moans turn into whispered words in a language Dean has never heard before, and he's sure _this_ the most erotic thing he's ever seen as Cas arches again and his cock jumps in Dean's hand. His angel screams, and comes, splattering Dean's shirt a second before Dean comes too, harder than he's ever come in his life, white spots dancing before his eyes.

It takes a while, but Dean finally comes back to his senses. He's pressed against Castiel, glued to him in fact, with semen and sweat, his ass bare to the sun and salt air, and his cock limp against his thigh. Cas' hand is slowly stroking his hair, and Dean finds a smile tugging at his lips. He levers himself up onto his elbows and stares down into his angel's blue eyes. Dean has to clear his throat, twice, before he can speak.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" A smile more brilliant than the sun behind them lights up that face, kiss swollen and messy.

"More," his angel admits. "When can we do it again?" Dean coughs and laughs and groans, all at the same time, before giving in and kissing Castiel again, slow and deep and thorough.

"Any time you want to, Cas. Any time you want."


End file.
